Characters
As you explore the wondrous site of Dark Odyssey, you will find a number of characters present. Below is a comprehensive list of every non-generic character created in any roleplay ever featured on Dark Odyssey. The list will grow as more roleplays are created and wiki information is made for everything, so check back from time to time! Note: The format for character listings is Character Name (Character Creator). Characters will be listed roughly in order of debut appearance. ''Darkness Rising'' Characters Darkness Rising Heroes *Dark (Dark) *Fists (Dark) *Dana (Dash) *Michael (MZPBlue) *Hilium *Chad (Denki) *Luin (Luin) *Tsula (Tsula) *Jared (ToonLink) *Marcus (littledrummerboy) *ProXy (ProXy) *Jennette (ProXy) *Miranda (ProXy) *Ronnie (ProXy) *Jess (SJ) *Darkrai (Darkrai) *XHH/Ryan (XHH) *Gold (Tsula) *Black (Tsula) *Idreill (Luin) *Jake (Luin) *Izzy (Tsula) *Shane (Dark) *Fate (Dark) *Hope (Dark) *Power (Dark) *Energy (Dark) The characters who do not have links associated with them do not appear in any future DR's. The only exception is Chad, who appeared briefly in Fall of Time and again in Redemption. Note: prior to the end of DR's Mobian Era, Tails was a Rebel, but was omitted from the storyline when DR transitioned to the Human Era. Villians *Angel (Dark) *Darkness (Dark) *Weapons (Dark) *Fang (Dark) *Zen (ProXy) Neutral *Chris (Dark) Darkness Rising: Shadow Veil Heroes *Flara (Dark) *Vortex (Void) *Zero (WallShadow) *Bradley (ToonLink) *Breanne (ToonLink) *Melissa (ProXy) *Catherine (ProXy) *Storm (Void) *Celestial/Gale (Enigma) *Force (Void) Villains *Void (Dark) *Infected (Dark) *Shadow Knights (Dark) Darkness Rising: Fall of Time Heroes *Brady (ProXy) *Star (Void) *Diana (Schilling) *Clifford (Ghost) *Roan (Ghost) Villains *Yoru (Dark) Neutral *Council of Nine (Dark) Darkness Rising: Rewind Heroes *Luna (Pat) *Rani (Void) *Evangeline (Luin) *Hex (Luin) *V (Void) *Ashley (ToonLink) *Lupa (Luin) *Reaver (Ghost) *Crystal (Dark) *Kelly (ProXy) *Rina (ProXy) *Rob (ProXy) Villians *Negative Weapons (Dark) *Devin (Dark) Note: The Future Rebels that travel back in time for the story of Rewind do not count in this list. They would go in the list of Darkness Rising Future characters. Darkness Rising: Redemption Heroes *Blade (Dark) *Jason (Dark) ''Resistance XII'' Characters Heroes *Luin (Luin) *Jason V (Void) *Wayne (Dark) *Tanya (Dark) *Lain (Dark) *Jason (ProXy) *Daisy (ProXy) *Charlotte (ProXy) *Daniel (ProXy) Villians *Dr. Diace (Dark) *Science Police (Dark/ProXy) Neutral *Mr. Kingsley (ProXy) ''Dare Omnes Lucrum Desiderium'' Characters Contestants *Kris (Dark) *Caesar (Ghost) *Lord Alexander XIII (Ghost) *Urist (Ghost) *Odes (Ghost) *Charity (Ghost) *Adam (Ghost) *Enigma (Enigma) *Luci (Enigma) *Dante (Dark) *Sarah and Relicath (Dark) *Cordon (Dark) *Tai (Luin) *Alex (ProXy) *Saki and Tarkata (ProXy) *Aurelia (ProXy) *Lei (ProXy) Villains *Mr. Twiceler (ProXy) Neutral *Thomas Twiceler (ProXy) ''Ruined Horizons'' Characters Heroes *ProXy (ProXy) *Jennette (ProXy) *Miranda (ProXy) *Ronnie (ProXy) *Melissa (ProXy) *Catherine (ProXy) *Brady (ProXy) *Dark (Dark) *Shane (Dark) *Fate (Dark) *Hope (Dark) *Power (Dark) *Energy (Dark) *Jared (ToonLink) *Josh (ToonLink) *Bradley (ToonLink) *Breanne (ToonLink) *Ashley (ToonLink) *Diana (Schilling) *Erik (Schilling) *Luin (Luin) *Caliber (Ghost) *Julia (Ghost) *Reaver (Ghost) *Mirage (Enigma) *Sonic *Tails *Cosmo *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy *Cream and Cheese *Silver *Blaze *Sally *Espio *Charmy *Vector Villains *Angel (Dark) *Conan (ProXy) *Pravus (Jared) *Dr. Hudson (ProXy)